The Doctor and the Teacher
by rororogers
Summary: This story picks up where the book leaves off, with christy waking up to see Neil by her bed. rated M for some adult themes, just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Christy nor any of the characters. I'm just taking them for a ride for my amusement.**

A/N: not sure how long this one is going to be yet. This story is going to follow the book, picking up right where Christy wakes up at the end. As always, reviews are welcomed.

Chapter One

Someone was calling her, someone still needed her; there was someone who loved her still. Who was it, she knew that voice but couldn't place it. She knew she had to go back there. "I'll be back Fairlight, wait for me please." She cried before the vision before her vanished. She could feel her body again. It felt heavy, the blankets were smothering her. She was weak, she couldn't open her eyes. She could still hear that voice, now the voice was praying, begging God to spare her life, saying how wrong he had been. She knew that voice; it was Dr. MacNeil's voice. Dr. MacNeil, the man who claimed not to believe in God was pouring his heart out begging God to spare her life because he loved her. Dr. MacNeil was praying for her. He loved her. He was sobbing now, his head on his arms, sobbing for her. She tried to open her eyes, they finally listened. She could see him now, there just beside her hand, his head of unruly red hair; just within reach all she had to do was raise her hand.

She reached out touching his soft curls. "Neil" his name whispered across her lips.

His head shot up, "Christy" he cried, the joy of the children in his voice, love shinning from his eyes. Dr. Neil MacNeil loved her. She smiled up at him before being pulled back into sweet oblivion.

"Alice! Alice come quickly!" Neil called down the stairs. He could hear her running up the stairs. It sounding like she might have tripped coming up the stairs but that didn't slow her down any.

Stopping in the doorway, Alice Henderson looked at the young woman on the bed then at her former son-in-law Neil, was he actually smiling? "What is it Neil, is she…..." Ms. Alice couldn't bear to say the word.

Neil MacNeil looked at the little Quaker woman and smiled. "She woke up Alice; she said my name then smiled at me. She's asleep again but I think she is going to be alright! I can't believe it Alice, she was gone; I know she was, I prayed Alice and God sent her back to me, to us!"

"Praise the lord! All of this has been worth it Neil if it brought you to your knees. Thank the lord he sent her back to us!" Ms. Alice cried.

The Doctor and the little missionary woman were both too overjoyed to notice the tall lanky man lurking in the doorway. Nor did they notice the look that crossed his face when Neil had said that God had sent her back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Christy woke up to the sound of voices arguing. She could only hear snatches of the topic, but she knew it was David and Neil fighting. Straining to listen she heard snatches 'I'm telling you, she was gone, it's a miracle', 'impossible doctor you had to have missed something', 'I prayed', 'it doesn't make sense'. What didn't make sense to Christy was the fact that David, a preacher, was trying to refute Neil's belief that he had prayed and a miracle happened. Why would David do that she wondered. The voices moved off, trying to sit up in bed she realized she had a pounding headache. She moaned footsteps rushed to her side. Apparently David was the only one who left, because she found herself looking up into the worried blue eyes of Neil MacNeil.

"Are you in pain love?" Neil asked softly.

Christy just stared at him, did he really just called her 'love'? She nodded and whispered my head. Neil smiling down at her mixed something into a glass of water than helping her sit up, held the glass to her lips. "Drink up, I know it taste nasty, but it will help with the pain." Christy did as she was told, drinking every last drop. Neil helped her lie back against the pillows, she was still so weak. "How long have I been sick?" she asked softly. "About three weeks, you were the last to take ill, the epidemic seems to be over. Everybody is recovering nicely." Neil replied giving her a sad smile. Taking Christy's hand in his, Neil looked down into those blue eyes that spoke volumes, "I thought I had lost you Christy, you were gone, I know you were, I begged God to send you back. Christy I prayed and God answered my prayer. You came back, you were gone and God sent you back, I know it!"

Looking up at the strong, stubborn man she realized how much he loved her and to her surprised she realized she loved him just as much. When had that happened? Speaking softly Christy laid a gentle hand to Neil's face, "You did lose me Neil, I could feel my body slipping away, and then I saw Fairlight playing with her children that she had lost. She was so happy Neil, I was all set to join her; there was nothing to hold me here. Just before I crossed that barrier that had stopped me, I heard a voice calling me, telling me not leave him. I realized that I was still needed here, that I was still wanted, that someone loved me, so I came back. It was your voice I heard Neil, it was your love and faith that brought me back." She was just about to tell Neil that she loved him when David walked into her bedroom.

The looked that crossed David's face when he saw her hand caressing the doctor's face made her drop it like it had been scalded. She had never seen David so angry. But then she realized she still had not given David an answer to his proposal. "David I'm glad you are here" from the corner of her eye she saw Neil stiffen at that his back to her she couldn't see his face. "There is something I need to say to you." Neil turned around and left the room but didn't shut the door behind him, she half wondered if he was in the hallway trying to listen. She didn't mind if he was, she really hadn't wanted him to leave.

Before you say anything Christy I have something to say too," the tall young preacher said. "I love you Christy, I know God spared your life, because we are meant to be together. I can't wait for our wedding." Placing a hand to David's mouth she silenced him, "David I can't marry you. I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way about you as you feel about me. David you are a great friend but that is it. I'm sorry, I don't love you and I can't marry you." Looking up into the preacher's eye, Christy had expected to see sorrow, but all she saw was an intense hatred and anger. Christy shrank away from the young man. For the first time ever, she was scared of him. David finally finding his voice hissed in a seething tone, "You are making a big mistake. You are supposed to be mine Christy. This is because of MacNeil isn't it, because he found religion? How long do you think that's going to last Christy? He is going to destroy everything you are. You need to grow up and open your eyes Christy, all MacNeil wants is the one thing that only your husband should get from you." By this time Christy was furious; her hand lashing out on its own accord struck the preacher across his face, the resounding slap ringing out, "Get OUT NOW!" Christy screamed at him. "I'm not going anywhere Christy until you come to your senses and agree to marry me." David taunted.

Neil having heard the slap just before Christy ordered David from her room had come in without either of them being aware of his presence. Neil placed his hand on the preacher's shoulder squeezing tightly, he could see David wince in pain, "I believe the lady asked you to leave reverend, I suggest you do so before you upset her further. It could cause her to relapse." David not wanting to give into Christy, but especially not to Neil MacNeil, turned to glare at him. Neil just stared back, in the end Neil won, although David was mad he didn't want Christy to get sick again, he knew in time she would accept him. She was meant to be his, he just knew it.

* * *

><p>Neil watched David leave the room. He had a bad feeling about that man, but he didn't know why. Looking back at Christy he could see the tears slipping from her eyes. Reaching down he brushed them away with his thumb. "Are you ok love?" he asked softly looking into her eyes. Christy looking into Neil's eyes so full of love thought what a contrast between his eyes and David's. "I'm fine Neil, I just wasn't expecting him to be so angry; I expected him to be upset and hurt but in his eyes was nothing but pure hatred and anger. It scared me is all." Neil bent down and placed a kiss to her head, "I'm here now, you don't need to be afraid of Grantland; I won't let him hurt you." Smiling up at the the mountain man Christy said, "I know Neil; I can always count on you. I love you Neil" that last part was whispered so softly Neil almost didn't catch it, but he did a grin spreading wide across his face bending down again he whispered "I love you too Christy" just before his lips brushed hers in their first kiss.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

After many long weeks of recovery, Neil was finally letting Christy return to the school to teach. She couldn't be happier, she had been about to go mad from boredom. Neil had been demanding in his request that she do exactly as she was told while recovering, he said it would kill him if she were to become sick again. Christy in an attempt to appease him and to speed her recovery did exactly as Neil said with no arguments, that part surprising Neil. But now she was better and would be returning to her children.

* * *

><p>Standing at the front of the classroom, Christy eagerly awaited the start of the day. Neil still wasn't sure if she was ready to be back, but she had been a good patient and he couldn't deny her anything when she looked at him with those big blue eyes. Coming up the steps he wasn't at all surprised that she was already there. Laughing and shaking his head at her he said, "Now Miss Huddleston, I know you are anxious to get back to teaching, but you must promise me that if you become weary that you stop and rest, send one of the children for Alice if you need too. I will be back to check on you at lunch. Doctor's orders Christy, promise not to overdo it.'<p>

"You have my word doctor," Christy said giving Neil a fake salute. Laughing at the look he gave her she stood on tip toes to kiss his cheek, Neil sensing what she was doing turned his face at the last second so he could capture her mouth instead. Christy stepped away and playfully swatted Neil, "shame on you doctor, surely you are not so forward with all your patients." Grinning devilishly Neil said, "Only with you love, only with you" just before his lips claimed hers again in a passionate embrace, Christy responding with equal fervor.

* * *

><p>David watching the exchange between the doctor and the young teacher felt his anger rise once more. Since the evening that Christy had turned down his proposal he had gotten control over his emotions. At least he had until now. Seeing the woman he loved acting so shamefully with the doctor where anybody could see them, made his blood run cold.<em>How could she betray me like that; with a stupid hillbilly no less, sure he's a doctor, but come on he treats as many animals as people. If he is truly the brilliant doctor that Christy thinks he is he wouldn't be in Cutter Gap. I just knew he would ruin her, she is too young and naïve, she doesn't see that he is using her. That when he gets what he wants from her, he will drop her like a hot iron, then she will be no different than a whore. She will be used goods then. Used goods…<em> at that moment David's thoughts became so dark that he was scaring himself. Needing to get away from the sight before him David hurried to mount Prince to go on his rounds.

* * *

><p>Hearing the sounds of horse hooves pounding away at a fast pace, Neil looked up to see David riding away on Prince as if Hell itself was after him. Again he got a bad feeling about David; looking back down at Christy he saw that she had seen David as well. Christy looked troubled, then shaking her head she smiled up at Neil. "Well doctor it's time for me to call the children in, I promise I will be good and follow doctor's orders. I will see you at lunch right?" Neil brushed his lips softly over hers, "I wouldn't miss it for the world.'<p>

* * *

><p>Standing on the steps Christy rang the school bell to call the children in. Once everyone was settled, Christy turned to look at the eager faces of her students that she had come to love as her very own. "It's so good to see everyone today, I have missed you soo much!" she heard many we missed you too miz Christy from all around the room. She was glad to be back.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Had it really been months since the typhoid epidemic had ravaged the cove and stolen her best friend from her? It didn't feel like it, but it had to have been. The school was ending for the summer. Several of her older students were graduating, her first students to graduate, Rob Allen, Bessie Coburn, and John Spencer. Fairlight would have been so proud of her oldest boy. The young teacher smile sadly at the thought, shaking her head she reminded herself that this was a happy day. So far the end of the year program was going off without a hitch all that was left was to present the diplomas.

Standing at the front of the school building Christy smiled broadly at all the people in attendance; it looked as if the whole cove had turned out. "I want to Thank everybody for coming tonight. The children have all worked hard this year and I think they all deserve a round of applause for their performance tonight ." after the thunderous applause died down she continued, "Now it's time to present the first graduates of the Cutter Gap Mission School, when I call your name please come forward. Rob Allen…..congratulations rob." "Thanks teacher," Rob said looking down at the paper in his hand, holding it up for all to see, people cheering happily. "Bessie Coburn….. Congratulations Bessie." "Thank ya teacher," Bessie smiled back to where her parents were sitting, her mother crying softly. "And lastly but certainly not least, John Spencer…. Congratulations John, your mother would have been so proud." "I know teacher, thank ya." John smiled down at the woman who had done so much for his family, he whispered to her "she woulda been proud of you too". Christy smiled broadly at the young man before her. Speaking to the crowd again, "Well that concludes are programing, I thank you all for coming and hope you will come to the mission for refreshments and a 'jollification'."

* * *

><p>Christy was the last to arrive back at the mission; Neil was waiting on the porch for her. Taking Christy's hand he led her into the shadows at the end of the porch. There he gathered the small woman into his arms, Christy willing going to him. "That was some program love. I rather enjoyed it. The look on those young'uns faces when you handed them their diplomas. For once in their lives they had something to be really proud of." "It was a good night wasn't it, but I think it can still get better, we still have the dancing to look forward to doctor." She said smiling playfully. "Well then I best get you inside to get something to eat so you have plenty of energy to dance with me, but first I think I should congratulate you on a job well done." With that Neil pulled Christy harder against him, her arms going effortlessly around his neck as his mouth claimed hers. Christy always loved kissing Neil, unlike the few kisses she had shared with David, Neil's kisses always left her feeling breathless and a little dizzy. The feelings that his kisses stirred within never ceased to surprise her; how she loved this man, how could he make her feel so cherished, loved, and protected, but at the same time leave her feeling exasperated with longing and need. As their kiss deepened, Christy slipped her tongue into Neil's mouth running across his teeth and teasing his tongue; but instead of the response she expected Neil groaned, tightening his hold on her briefly before breaking contact and pushing her away. Seeing the hurt and confused look on her face Neil tried to ease it by bringing Christy hands to his mouth and placing kisses there. "Forgive me love, I'm only a man; as tempting as it is to stay her kissing you I think it best we join the party." Hearing the husky quality to his voice, Christy realized that he wasn't rejecting her just trying to protect her honor; she smiled at him then nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>Watching the display at the end of the porch from the shadows of trees not ten feet from the unaware couple, David felt his anger and hatred for the two grow again. Was he never going to learn to control his emotions? <em>God why can't I forget Christy. She is not worthy of me, that much is obvious from her wanton behavior she has with MacNeil. I can't help it, I still love her. I know in my heart she is supposed to be mine. How can I make her see this before it's too late? Before she gives the 'good' doctor what is supposed to be mine; her innocence. <em>David's prayer turned darker as his anger once again raised in him._ Christy is mine and I will prove that to her if it is the last thing I do; even if I have to take her love by force, she is MINE!_ Watching the couple for a few minutes more seething in his hatred and anger, he almost lost complete control when he heard Neil groan from the pleasure of Christy's mouth against his. David felt sick, he turned his back to them and slipped away into the woods to try and calm himself.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening was spent with much enjoyment. The people of the cove loved a good 'jollification'. Christy even saw a smile on Jeb Spencer's face while he played his fiddle so people could dance. She couldn't remember the last time he had smiled; he had always been a happy man but since Fairlight's passing she had been worried about him, but he looked like he was starting to get better even it if was only for one night. By the end of the night Christy was breathless and exhausted, she had danced every dance, most of them with the love of her life. God she loved that man, why had it taken her so long to realize it. Smiling she laid down in her bed and fell promptly to sleep dreaming of her stubborn mountain man with unruly curly red hair and snapping blue eyes. She loved his eyes, one minute they could be full of laughter over something she said or did, the next full of compassion as she told him something that was upsetting her; usually the fact that the children were hungry. His eyes could snap with anger and burn with passion as he held her in his arms. Looking into his eyes she could truly believe the saying that the eyes are the window to the soul, and Neil's soul was a wondrous thing.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks after the school term ending Neil came by the mission house to invite Christy to dine with him at his cabin. "Good afternoon Christy," Neil called out seeing her sitting on the front porch reading a book. Christy looked and smiled at the ruggedly handsome man. "Neil, what brings you by today?" slipping off of Charlie Neil joined her on the porch, "can a man not just stop by to visit the woman he loves, does he have to have a motive other than wanting to see her?". Christy laughed at him lifting her face so he could give her a kiss.

"Actually Christy I did have a reason for dropping by."

"I knew it!" Christy said laughingly. "Well what is it?"

"I was wondering if you would care to join me for dinner at my cabin." Neil asked a little nervous. Christy looked at him catching on to the fact that he was nervous. She wondered what for. "Of course Neil, I would be delighted. What time?" Neil smiled and said he would come for her around six. "No, I can ride out I wanted to go visit Opal this afternoon, I can leave from her place to go to yours." "Well if you are sure, I will see you at six." He said before bending down and kissed her softly on the lips before leaving the porch to mount Charlie. "I must be off on my rounds, I will see you tonight. I love you Christy." He called to her before riding away on Charlie. "I love you too!" Christy called into the wind, Neil raising his hand to acknowledge he had heard her.

Later that afternoon Christy's visit to Opal was cancelled when Opal showed up at the mission. After visiting a few hours Opal left giving Christy just enough time to change before going to the barn to saddle Buttons to ride out to Neil's. Walking into the dark barn Christy felt someone watching her, looking around she didn't see anyone, "who's there" she called. No one answered. Dismissing the feeling as her imagination, Christy walked further into the barn to where her horse was standing. Buttons was prancing around, tail twitching, "what's the matter sweetie?" the horse was nervous; looking back around the barn she still didn't see anyone. She shrugged and walked back into the corner where the tack was kept. Then something struck her from behind knocking her unconscious.

* * *

><p>Christy didn't know how long she had been out, but looking around she could tell it was well past dark. She struggled to sit up and found her arms and legs bound, her mouth gagged. Her head was pounding from the knock she took and her heart racing from fear. Where was she? It appeared to be the hay loft in a barn, but was it the mission's barn or was she somewhere else. She wasn't sure. Christy struggled to free herself from the bonds holding her, but wasn't having much luck when a figure loomed over her.<p>

Looking up Christy saw the outline of a tall man, dressed in dark clothing. She couldn't see his face; he kept it hidden from her. She tries to cry out begging him to release her, but the gag in her mouth kept her words incoherent. The man walked towards her bent down like he was going to remove the gag but instead slapped her hard across the face. Christy bites back a cry. Again the man slapped her, Christy could feel blood dripping down her chin; he must have busted my lip she thought. The man stood kicking her in the stomach twice before once again bending down to her. This time however he didn't slap her instead he tore at her blouse ripping the buttons away, leaving her exposed expect for the thin chemise. Christy tried to fight him but it didn't do much good with her feet and arms bound. The man continued to hit and kick her, and tearing away her clothes until she was naked before him. Christy was sobbing now, she was in pain, humiliated before this man, but he still didn't stop. He reached down and untied her feet, Christy tried to kick out at him, but he was too strong. No matter how hard she fought she couldn't get away. Then finally the man did the one thing to her that she feared the most, he stole her innocence, taking it from her savagely. Once done he left her beaten, bloody, and broken. Before the man left Christy managed to glimpse his face, the sight of it caused her heart to stop in her chest. Such loathing, such pure anger, it was the face of a devil, but one she knew all too well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Neil MacNeil is starting to worry. It's already six thirty and Christy isn't there yet. <em>Maybe she got detained at Opal's. Or she might be hurt somewhere. Her horse could have thrown her, she might be lost. Where are you Christy? If she isn't here in five minutes am going to ride to Opal's to find her.<em> After the five minutes passed Neil went in search of his beloved. Arriving at Opal's he finds that Christy had never come there. Worried Neil returns to his cabin to see if she arrived in his absence. Its nearly eight by the time he arrives home, there doesn't appear to have been any visitors. So he decides to head to the mission, something might have kept her detained there. It was almost nine-thirty when he finally got to the mission.

Hearing a horse ride up Alice smiled thinking Christy was finally home. She walked out on the porch to find Neil dismounting Charlie but Christy was not with him. "Neil where is Christy?" "What do you mean Alice isn't she here?" Neil asked really starting to worry. Alice frown and said "Christy left for your cabin around five. Has she not been with thee?" "Alice Christy never showed up, something is wrong." Alice sprang into action immediately before racing up stairs to change out of her nightgown and robe; she gave Neil orders to saddle Goldie.

Neil strode into the barn to saddle Alice's horse. Seeing Button's in her stall he breathed a small sigh of relief, Christy was here. "Christy are you in here love.' Neil asked to the dark barn. He listened but didn't hear anything at first; calling to her again he heard a muffled noise. Walking towards the sound he called again, this time he knew the sound was coming from the loft. Hastily climbing the ladder to the loft, Neil came up short at the top, the sight before him would be forever burned into his mind's eye.


	6. Chapter 6

Neil stared at sight before him in utter shock. His beautiful Christy was barely recognizable. Neil yelled for Alice to come quickly before climbing the rest of the way into the loft. "Christy…." He called softly. Hearing the sound of a man's voice Christy jumped trying to hide herself her tears flowing freely, she looked up expecting the monster to have returned but instead found Neil's eyes looking at her with an emotion she couldn't read….. Was it disgust, loathing, pity…..? What. Neil stepping closer to Christy removed his coat and laid it over her naked body, his hands shaking.

"Neil are thee in here, I thought I heard thee calling." Alice called into the dark barn.

Neil moving to the edge of the loft called down, "Alice its Christy she's hurt, go get a sheet or something we can wrap around her to cover her." Neil heard Alice's gasp knowing the woman had caught his meaning. Alice left at a run for the mission. Neil turned back towards Christy kneeling down he placed a hand to her shoulder trying not to be hurt when she flinched from his touch. "Christy its ok love, I'm here, you're safe now; I won't hurt you. I'm just going to remove the gag and the ropes around your feet and hands. Do you understand?" at her nod Neil removed the gag, but Christy still didn't speak, then he tried to untie the ropes binding her, but couldn't get the knot out. So taking his pocket knife out he quickly cut through the rope. Still Christy had not moved or spoken, her eyes were wide with fear and pain.

Alice arrived back with two sheets in her arms, quickly climbing the loft she caught site of the woman she thought of as a daughter and gasp, tears springing to her eyes. Neil turned at the sound his blue eyes meeting the darker eyes of the Quaker woman. They both could read the pain in each other eyes, pain for what Christy had gone through. Quickly walking over to Christy, Alice knelt down to wrap her in a sheet, Neil keeping his back turned.

"Alright Neil, she is covered." Alice called over to him. "Now I need to figure a way to get her down without hurting her further. I can't climb and hold her gently at the same time."

"I have an idea Neil, I brought an extra sheet, and we can use it as a hammock of sorts and lower her down that away."

Understanding immediately, they set to work rigging a pulley system and then placing Christy carefully in the sheet they lowered her to the ground. Once she was down, Neil quickly climbed down the ladder and scoped her up in his arms. Walking slowly back to the mission so not to jar her, with Alice following right behind.

After Neil laid Christy down on her bed he once again turned his back so Alice could arrange the sheets to keep her covered but left exposed the areas that needed to be examined. Neil walked over to his patient and began his inspection. Mercifully Christy had passed out and was no longer aware of what was happening.

"Does not appear to have a concussion. Several bruises and cuts on face. A busted lip and black eye. Bruising to the shoulders, several cuts to upper body. Three broken ribs, and bruising to abdomen, does not appear to have internal bleeding." Neil took a deep breath; the injuries he observed would not have caused the amount of blood he had seen. That could only mean one thing. "Alice I need you to examine Christy."

Alice looked up from where she was tearing bandages for Neil. Looking into his eyes, she knew what it was he expected. She nodded. Neil walked away to stare out the window. Alice went towards the young teacher and gently moved the sheet aside. As gently as possible she examined her, silently tears coursing down her face. Christy had indeed been raped and most savagely. The amount of damage done was gut wrenching. Her breath hitched.

Neil hearing Alice's breath catch knew. Hanging his head tears fell freely. "How bad Alice?" "Thee does not need to know Neil" "Alice tell me how bad it is, please." "She was severally used Neil, whoever did this to her is not a man, but a monster. She has several lacerations and tears and will need stitches. I'm sorry Neil, but you mustn't blame Christy this is not her fault." Neil surprised that the woman would even think he would blamed Christy bite out a harsh reply. "I KNOW it's not Christy's fault Alice. It's my fault for not coming to find her sooner, if I had maybe this wouldn't have happened." "Thee does not know that Neil, it is no more your fault than it is mine or Christy's. That fault lies with the man who did this to her." "Yes and when I find him, he will be a dead man." "Neil, I know thee are angry, thee has every right to be, but thee are not God, it is not your place to decide who lives or dies." "Alice how can I just let the man who did this live; it's too much to ask of me." "Then ask God to help you Neil."

Neil bowed his head and sighed, "You are right Alice. As much as I want to tear this man apart with my bare hands, I cannot. I made an oath to save lives, not take them. I cannot break that oath. But God help me I want too. I WANT TOO for daring to lay one finger on her. I want to make him suffer, I want to hang him by his toe nails. I want to torture him, and when he is finally as broken, beaten, and humilated as he can get and still live, then and only then would I kill him." He cried before breaking down and sobbing against the window.

Alice her back to him as she finished stitching up Christy, sighed and whispered, 'me too, me too'.


	7. Chapter 7

Christy awoke early the next morning. At first she was confused as to where she was, looking around she realized she was in her room. But she didn't remember how she got there. She saw Alice asleep in a chair near her bed, was she hurt? She couldn't remember. Why did she hurt so badly? Looking down she saw she had bandages covering much of her chest and it hurt to breath,_I must have some broken ribs. Did I get thrown from Buttons? What's going on, where are my clothes? Lord what happened to me?_ She started crying from the strain of not knowing.

Ms. Alice heard the young woman crying and woke up. "Christy dear are you ok? Do you need more medicine?"

"Ms. Alice what happened to me? Where are my clothes, why am I so sore? Did buttons throw me?"

"Thee does not remember what happened?" seeing Christy shake her head, Alice called for Neil who was lying down in the next room. Neil came running at Alice's call. "Christy, thank God you're awake. How are you feeling?" Neil asked sitting down next to Christy on the bed. "I...I… I don't know Neil, what happened to me?"

"I was hoping you could tell us that love. You never came to my cabin last night. So I went in search of you. I finally find you around nine-thirty in the hay loft of the barn. You had been attacked." Neil stated watching her reaction carefully, he didn't know if he should tell her the extent of the attack, but he didn't have long to wait to decide.

David having heard Ms. Alice call for Neil was standing outside the door listening. After he heard Christy say she didn't know what had happened to her, he decided to go into the room. He walked over and put a hand on her leg. When Christy felt the touch on her leg, she looked up into David's face and everything came back. She started shaking uncontrollably and sobbing. "What's wrong with her" David demanded.

"Get out man she's in shock!" Neil yelled at David, after he saw her strong reaction to the preacher's presence. David quickly retreated from the room but stayed at the door to listen. "Christy its ok, I'm here, I won't let anybody hurt you." Neil tried to soothe her.

"Oh God Neil, I remember, I remember everything. I had gone into the barn to saddle Buttons, when I was struck in the back of the head. I woke up in the loft, with a man looming over me. I couldn't see his face he kept it hidden. Then he started hitting and kicking me, before long he had ripped my clothes off leaving me naked, I tried to fight him but he had tied me up. Neil he ….he…he…he raped me!" She cried out before the sobs consumed her again. Neil felt sick, who would do this to her. What kind of monster would use a sweet innocent woman like his Christy in such a manner?

Regaining her composer for a few minutes Christy continued. "After he was finish he left me in the loft tied and gagged. But before his head disappeared, the light shone on his face. What I saw made my blood run cold; it was the face of a devil on a man I never would have thought would do something like that. Neil it was … it was… David." She whispered.

Neil jumped up from the bed to race out of the room, Ms. Alice calling after him. But David was gone. He must have taken off when he realized that Christy could identify him. Coming back into the room he told the two women that David was gone. Christy starting shaking when she thought that David was out there somewhere, he might come back for her. "Christy I promise you, he will not touch you again. I will find him and make him pay for what he's done to you. He will go to jail for this I swear it!" with that Neil left the mission in search of David. He had known there was something about him that put him ill at ease, but he would never have guessed that David would do this.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: so sorry its taken so long for an update, I know this chapter isnt very long but it didnt need to be any longer. I will try to get the next chapter up much sooner. as always enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Neil tracked David for two days all over the mountain. <em>God how could I have lost him? I know this mountain like the back of my hand, how can a city boy lose me?<em> Neil had all about given up hope when he caught sight of something in the distance through the trees. Sneaking up as quietly as possible he came upon David.

Neil was just about to jump David when he stepped on a twig. David hearing the twig whipped around to look at Neil. "I knew you would find me eventually doctor." David sneered. "Although I must say I'm surprised you aren't armed." "I don't need a gun Grantland, I can handle my own, you will be going to jail for this, but not before I get answers!" Neil yelled at him.

"You want to know why I did what I did. Well I'll tell you, Christy is mine! I've ruined her for all other men; she will be forced to marry me now. And she will want to do it soon in case there is a baby, we wouldn't want her reputation ruined." David said with an evil laugh.

"You're insane Grantland! You Raped her! You fucking bastard! And no matter what you did to her, she is not yours, never has been yours, and never will be! She is going to be my wife." Neil roared before throwing himself on David punching him in the face several times.

Neil struggled to control his anger and finally forced himself away from David. With his back to him, he took a few steps away. David slowly got to his feet. "You know doctor you never should have turned your back on me." David sneered as he leveled a gun at Neil's back.

Neil froze his spine stiffening just before hearing a shot. He was surprised when he didn't feel any pain. He looked down; he didn't appear to have been hit. Turning around he saw David with a look of shock on his face before crumpling to the ground. Neil rushed over to the fallen man, rolling him over onto his back. There in his chest was a bullet wound. David coughing and sputtering on the blood in his mouth managed to say "tell Christy I'm sorry" before dying in Neil's arms.

Neil looked up to see the man that walked into view, holding a smoking rifle. "He were going to shoot ya doc." Bird's Eye Taylor stated simply. Neil just nodded his head, and with the help of the man who just saved his life they tied David's lifeless body to the back of Prince, so they could at least bury him properly.

Arriving back at the mission Neil and Bird's Eye carried David's body into the bunkhouse where it could be prepared for burial. Bird's Eye offered to build a coffin. They would bury him tomorrow. First Neil needed to see Christy and Alice.

Climbing the stairs, he found the two women in Christy's bedroom; both looked up at him when he entered. Alice immediately sensing something was wrong. "What is it Neil, did thee not find David." She asked simply. Neil not answering right away walked over to the bed and sat down next to Christy, taking her hand in his he told her the story. He told her how he hunted for him, David's reasoning, of Bird's Eye shooting David, and David's remorse for hurting her. Christy just held onto Neil's hand while she listened. She was sorry David had been killed, but part of what he said worried her.

As Christy laid in bed that night David's words kept ringing in her head. _She was ruined. She was no longer pure. What man would want used goods? Neil wouldn't want her anymore. He had barely touched her since returning, just held her hand hadn't even kissed her since the attack. God David was right, Neil doesn't want me, and David made sure of that. My God what if I did conceive a child! God why did you allow this to happen to me! WHY!_ Christy broke down and sobbed herself to sleep.

The next morning David Grantland was buried. The only people to come to the funeral were Ms. Alice, Neil, Opal, and Bird Eye's Taylor. The rest of the cove refused to pay respects to the man who had hurt Miss Christy. The cove knew David had beat Christy, but only those that attended the funeral knew that he had raped her. Christy had asked that they keep that part quiet, she wanted to keep as much as her reputation as possible. They all assured her that this hadn't been her fault, and that her reputation wouldn't suffer if people knew, but she just couldn't let them know. Not yet at least.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is another much longer chapter than the last. Hope you can forgive me for not updating for so long, but been rather busy with life right now. enjoy, I think there will be only one more chapter after this, but we shall see.**

* * *

><p>It had been an excruciating two months since the incident and during that time Christy had not allowed Neil to show her any intimacy. Neil knew she was scared but he was tired of being pushed away. Neil thought back to that night to changed things, he had every intention of proposing to her and had hoped they would be married by now; but now he just wished that they could go back to how they were before the events of that horrible night. Shaking his head in frustration Neil got up from his favorite chair and decided to saddle Charlie, it was time he and a certain teacher had a little heart to heart. He just hoped she was ready to hear what he had to say.<p>

* * *

><p>Christy sat in her bedroom crying, holding her arms around her stomach in an attempt to comfort herself. It wasn't working, what she really needed was Neil, but she had all but shut him out completely from her life. <em>God what have I done. Why did I push Neil away? Why did I ever doubt that Neil would still love me after what David did? Now it's too late! God what am I to do now, I can't go back to Ashville, but I can't stay here either; not now.<em> Christy lifted her tear streaked face looking out her window when she heard a horse approaching, upon seeing Neil Christy smiled, maybe it wasn't too late after all.

* * *

><p>Neil stopped Charlie at the steps of the mission, sliding off him and was in the process of tying him to the hitching post when Christy stepped out on the porch. Neil looked up into the face of the women he loved so much and saw that she had been crying. Neil stepped onto the porch and pulled the little women into an embrace, and for once Christy didn't stiffen. Neil smiled thinking maybe she was ready after all.<p>

* * *

><p>Christy pulled back from the embrace and looked into Neil's blue eyes. She could see the love shinning there and the hope. She prayed that he would still feel that way after she told him what she needed to. Leading Neil to the porch swing she sat down next to him. Taking a deep breath she spoke.<p>

"Neil there is something I need to say to you, and I would appreciate it if you won't say anything until I'm finished" she looked up to see him nod then continued. "I've been incredibly stupid. I have pushed you away, not truly believing that you could possible still want me after what happened. I told myself that you kept coming around because you felt you had too out of honor or some such nonsense. But that wasn't the reason was it; you do still love me don't you?'

"Of course I do love!" he would have said more but Christy silenced him with a wave of her hand. "There is more I need to say Neil, and what I have to say I'm afraid will change that. Neil I'm…I'm….. Neil I'm with child." Christy managed to choke out before the sobs overcame her again.

Neil felt his heart fall to his stomach. Closing his eyes he tried to compose himself. _A child? God why would you allow this to happen. Help me find the right words to say to her._ "Christy my love there is something you should know. That night, I had planned on proposing to you. I have wanted to ask you every day since then, but you kept pushing me away. Now I'm afraid to ask you because I don't want you to think that I'm only trying to protect you, but also I don't want to think you would only say yes because of the baby. I love you Christy that is never going to change. This child you are carrying is not going to change that, what happened was not your fault, and it has not changed how I feel about you. Please Christy let me in. I want you to be my wife; I want your children to be my children even the one you are carrying now."

Christy stared at the man beside her. She felt a smile stretching across her face. He still loved her even after all this. God she loved this man. Christy put a small hand on his broad shoulder, the other on his cheek. She turned his face to hers and before she pressed her lips to his she whispered yes.

Neil smiled at the soft yes. Wrapping his arms tightly around the little woman, he pulled her against his chest, deepening the kiss with the longing and desire he had been holding back for the past two months. Christy responded with as much fervor, having missed this closeness with him terribly. Neither one of them knew how long they had been in this passionate embrace but quickly sprang apart when a male voice asked "just what is going on here".

Looking up at the man standing before her Christy paled. There stood her father. She and Neil had been so caught up in their embrace that they had not heard the horse approach. Standing she stood before him and said with a small smile "Hello daddy". Neil visibly swallowed upon hearing those words. What a way to make a first impression on his future father in law, he cringed inwardly.

* * *

><p>The three adults had ventured inside to be joined by Ms. Alice. Mr. Huddleston was pacing in front of his daughter and the man he had caught her so passionately kissing. Sighing in an attempt to control his angry he said "I think I deserve an explanation as to what I just witnessed outside."<p>

"Daddy" Christy said timidly "there is something you need to know, but first I think introductions are in order. This is Ms. Alice Henderson." She gestured to the older women, her father nodded in her direction. Alice smiled softly knowing how hard this was for Christy, knowing what she needed to tell him. "And this daddy is Doctor Neil MacNeil." Her father just stared at the man beside her. 'Daddy there is no easy way to tell you this so I will just come out with it. Daddy I'm… that is ….i….what I mean to say is…. Daddy…"

Neil knew what Christy was having such a hard time saying so he stepped in "what Christy is trying to say Mr. Huddleston is that we are getting married." "Like Hell you are." Her father yelled before Neil could finish. "Sir I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter, Christy is with child."

Christy shrank back at the look on her father's face. He had gone a violent shade of purple. "WHAT! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF MY LITTLE GIRL! And you" he said rounding on Christy "how can you go against everything you were taught. You have shamed your family."

"Mr. Huddleston, "Ms. Alice's soft voice broke in. "thee does not know the whole story. Neil is not the father of Christy's child." Her father looked even angrier, but held his tongue. "Christy and Neil have been courting for several months but they have committed no sin. Two months ago, Christy was attacked and used by a man we all thought we could trust. She was terribly injured and the child she is carrying is a result of that attack."

William Huddleston dropped into a nearby chair as Ms. Alice's words sunk in. His little girly had been raped. "Who did this" was all who could choke out. Neil's voice broke in "Reverend Grantland". "The preacher did this? Why? What has happened to him" he whispered through the tears. "He was jealous. He wanted Christy for himself. He thought by doing this horrible thing to her, she would be force to marry him. Needless to say he had gone off his rocker. He tried to shot me in the back, but fortunately for me, Bird's Eye Taylor happened to come along then, he shot Grantland. We buried him the next day. Only those of us at the mission and Bird's Eye and Opal Mchone know about the rape. The rest of the cove only knows that Christy was beat up by him." Neil explained to the man. Shaking himself out of the stupor he walked over to his daughter and held her tightly in his arms. Both clinging to each other and sobbing.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Christy was resting in her room when her father came in. "Christy I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I should have known you would not give yourself to a man who is not your husband." Christy could feel the color rise to her face at those words. "But I also want to be sure you are not marrying this doctor just because you are carrying a child. We can think of something girly. You don't have to marry him if that is not what you truly want." Christy smiled up at her father knowing he wanted her to come home. "Daddy I really love Neil, if this had not happened we would be married already. He had planned to propose the night of the incident. I'm glad you are here though. We want to get married this weekend before I'm too far along, that way people will think that the baby just came early." "You know your mother is going to be furious, but she will get over it." He said before kissing his daughters forehead.<p>

William left the room in search of Neil, finding him outside in the barn. Neil looked down from the loft were he sat. Frowning slightly at the memories. "You know I don't think I will ever get the image of Christy tied, gagged, beaten, and bloody out of my head. I don't know why I keep coming back in here." He mumbled to the older man, who looked down realizing this is where his baby had been hurt so bad, and that the big mountain man with a heart of gold was the one to have found her. "Doctor MacNeil" "it's Neil". Smiling he continued "Neil, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions earlier. You are a good man; Ms. Alice told me everything that has happened here in the past several months. I would be honored to have you part of the family." Neil looked over at the other man, smiled and held out his hand. William took it in his and shook a smile spreading across his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Five days later, Christy Huddleston sat in her room of the mission house, well her room for at least another few hours; she would be Mrs. Neil MacNeil and would be leaving with him in his cabin by this evening. Christy was sitting in front of her vanity mirror in what was going to be her wedding dress, while her mother fixed her hair. Looking down at herself Christy couldn't help feeling a little sad that she was going to marry Neil in one of her nicer dresses to be sure but not a real wedding gown. Oh well, at least she was going to marry the man she loved more than anything else in the world. Her mother however did not feel the same way, of course.

Staring at her daughter's reflection in the mirror, Julia Huddleston forced herself not to frown. Her baby girl was getting married today; it should be a happy day. But for the life of her, she could not be happy that her only daughter was marrying a country doctor, and not a well-bred man from the city, she was going to lose her. Of course Christy would never have been able to marry a well-bred man now that she was carrying a bastard child, even if it wasn't her fault, her reputation was still ruined in the eyes of society and in her eyes as well, though she would not say that to Christy. Attempting a smile she met Christy's eyes in the mirror and said "well you are already dear, it won't be long now".

Christy smiled a real smile up at her mother, although she knew her mother was not happy in the slightest bit. "Thanks mother, thanks for everything. I know you don't approve the match but it's for the best, and I really do love Neil, try to be happy for me that I found someone to love me no matter what." Julia looked at her daughter and nodded her head as a single tear fell from her eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much baby girl." She cried as she pulled Christy into the fiercest hug she had ever given her daughter, she never was one to show much emotion. Christy hugged her mother just as tightly.

* * *

><p>Neil stood at the front of the little churchschool building waiting for the love of his life to come to him, of all people Bird's EyeTaylor stood next to him. The two men had become good friends since the day Bird's Eye had saved his life. Looking over at him now Neil saw a smile on the mountain man's face, glancing to the front of the church Neil saw the reason for it; opal Christy's maid of honor was walking to the front of the church (the two had been courting for a few weeks, and there was already talk that another wedding would soon be coming). Neil grinned, but then he saw Christy on the arm of her father, and the smile stretched so far on his face he thought it might stay that was permanently. His heart has hammering so loud in his chest he felt sure the whole church could hear it.

Christy met Neil's eyes and felt a blush steal across her cheeks, the look in his eyes was so consuming she couldn't help the red stain spreading. When she finally reached the front of the church she felt her father place her hand in Neil's to turn to Dr. Ferrand who was performing the ceremony. Christy didn't hear the words really she couldn't keep her eyes off of Neil, but she must have said what she was supposed to because the next thing she knew she was being pronounced as Neil's wife and feeling his warm lips on her in a soft and sweet kiss that promised of many many more later in the privacy of their bedroom.

The Jollification that took place afterwards lasted several hours, but when it was finally time for the 'shiveree' to take place Christy was terrified. Opal Mchone, Mary Allen, and Ruby Mae (of all people) were the ones to lead her away to her marriage bed. Ruby Mae of course chatting nonstop as the women help her prepare for bed, the things coming from the young girls mouth just made the blush that Christy had been wearing to spread all over her body.

When she was finally ready all the women left except for Opal, this she was glad for. Opal looking at the young woman who had been through so much two months ago was worried that Christy was scared so she decided to try and soothe her. "Miz Christy, iffin ya got anything ya wanta ask me about, feel free ta." Christy met the older woman's eyes and starting crying, "Opal I'm scared! What if he hurts me like David did, I don't know if I can do this!" Opal hugged Christy to her chest and petted her hair and in as soothing a voice as she could manage said to her "Now Miz Christy ya should know that the doc ain't about to hurt ya like that. He loves ya; he would never do nothing to hurt ya. I'll bet that iffin ya tell Neil that you be scared he will understand and not try anything till ya be ready." Christy smiled and hugged Opal tighter, knowing in her heart that she was right.

Sometime later, the men brought Neil to the bedchamber and threw him in before stomping back downstairs and out of the house. Neil smiling looked up to see Christy sitting in bed with the covers pulled up to her neck looking for the world like a scared little girl. Neil knew she wasn't ready to pursue the physical aspects of a marriage bed just yet so he just walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. Putting his hand to cup her cheek he said "I love you Mrs. MacNeil and always will, we can wait." Then he leaned in and kissed her softly before standing up to go to his side of the bed to undress and climb in. as he laid down next to Christy he just looked at her and smiled, never once touching her.

Christy slid down so she could lie down, rolling on her side so she could look at Neil. Neil just looked back at her smiling the love shinning from his eyes did her in. she felt the tears start to fall as she scooted closer so she could press her lips to his. Neil's hand came up to her face as he kissed her back, letting her take the lead. Smiling Christy deepen the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth to tease his tongue. His teased right back. Christy let her hands wander across his chest playing in the curly red hair there, before running her fingers down his sculpted abs, then up his back. Neil groaned into her mouth, but remained still letting her still lead. Christy feeling embolden by that sound grinned again before her she pushed against Neil's chest causing him to roll to his back, she rolling with him so she was laying on top of him.

Christy broke the kiss that she had started and sat up, her legs straddling Neil's body. Looking down into the face of the man she loved so much, she bit her lip before she reached down and pulled her nightshift over her head leaving herself completely naked and exposed to her husband. Neil so wanted to touch her but forced his hands to remain where they were that is until Christy took one of his hands in her own and brought it to her breast to leave it there before leaning down to capture his mouth again. She could feel Neil's desire for her as she sat directly atop of it; all that remain between them was Neil's long johns. Gritting her teeth Christy told herself she could do this, she wanted to do this, looking down into his eyes again; yes she definitely wanted to do this. Smiling she nodded at Neil and let him take charge.

Neil wasted no time, in a matter of seconds he hand Christy underneath him and his long johns were nowhere in sight. Smiling he kissed her mouth again, and whispered "are you sure". At Christy's nod Neil entered her slowly, watching her eyes for any sign of terror, he never saw any. All he saw was love and desire for him. Once he was fully inside of her he smiled and thought to himself, she is finally mine. Christy wrapped her legs around his waist and together they soared to unspeakable heights of pleasure.

Afterwards as she lay in his arms feeling his warm breath on the top of her head, she thought to herself._ God I never would have imagined it could be like that, not after what David did. It didn't hurt at all, Opal was right, Neil would never hurt me the way David did. I should never have doubted that for a second._ "What are you thinking" Neil's voiced asked interrupting her thoughts. She smiled and said "that I love you and want to do that again with you for the rest of my life." Neil's booming laugh reverberated off the walls and shook against her sides, causing her to fell that same burning sensation that she now knew was desire for him. Grinning up at him slyly she ran her fingers to caress him in a very tender area.

* * *

><p>Not quite seven months later, Christy gave birth to a son, whom they named Duncan Neil MacNeil, and for a baby that was supposed to be early, he was a whopper. The people of the cove all just laughed and grinned to themselves thinking that must have been the reason for the rushed wedding, Miss Christy and the doc must have gotten a little too frisky beforehand, they would snicker. The happy couple knew that was the assumption, and did nothing to dispel those rumors. Duncan was Neil's son in their eyes, that was all that matter.<p>

By the time Duncan was five years old, Christy and Neil had given him a brother, Conner, and a beautiful little sister named Fairlight, both of whom had curly hair that was the same red color of their fathers with big blue eyes. It was obvious by this time that Duncan was in fact not Neil's, seeing as he was a miniature version of David Grantland, expect with Christy's blue eyes. The people of the cove never said anything; they all realized that David had done more than beat Christy when he attacked her. They knew she didn't want people to know, so they all pretended they didn't notice the resemblance her son had to the man they once called reverend and had respected. None of them had any respect whatsoever to him now.

Opal and Bird's Eye had married a year after Neil and Christy. The two were very happy together. Bird's Eye loved her sons as his own, and together they raised three more children all little girls to Opal's delight! Jeb eventually remarried, to a woman from Raven Gap, who had a parcel of her own youngin's, but he never was the same after Fairlight's death. Dr. Ferrand eventually retired and stayed in cutter gap to become its minister. They were all pretty sure it had to do with Ms. Alice even though the two never married. Christy and Neil eventually left the cove, but not after many years. They had another child a daughter named Catherine. They were married almost fifty years when Neil died. Christy died a week later from a broken heart so her children said. They were sure that if Christy had died first, Neil would have followed right behind as well, the two had loved each other so much they couldn't live without the other.

The End

**A/N: I hope everybody enjoyed this story. sorry it took so long to finish but my mind has been elsewhere reading other people's stories. there are quite a few talented people on this site. I have more stories in my head, but as of right now only one of those is for Christy. I look for to reviews and if anybody notices any mistakes let me know. I try to read over my stories several times before publishing but I still miss a few things. **

**Also to TVFANATIC143 thanks for the reviews and following my stories!**


End file.
